


moonlight making crosses / on your body

by cominginside



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Edmonton Oilers, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cominginside/pseuds/cominginside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor's a lot more okay with the whole skate-to-the-face thing than Jordan is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	moonlight making crosses / on your body

**Author's Note:**

> from a drabble, with the prompt:  
> “Moonlight making crosses  
> on your body, and me putting my mouth on every one.”

It's late and they're tired, but Jordan's still running on adrenalin and worry, flashing back to Taylor curled up on the ice every time he closes his eyes. Hallsy's fine--he's _fine_ , he's probably better than Jordan is right now, more annoyed that he has to miss out on a game or two than freaked out by nearly dying out there. It's Jordan who's shaking with relief whenever he looks over at Taylor, making sure he's still there and not bleeding out.

They're not supposed to change road roommates without checking in with the front office guys, but Hordichuk had taken one look at Jordan's face and sighed and vacated the room. Jordan should probably feel bad about that but mostly he's just glad that he can stay here and keep an eye on Taylor.

Right now, Taylor's sprawled out on his back, not asleep but not entirely awake either, still a little hazy from the painkillers. The curtains are open and there's light spilling in through them, patterns shifting across Taylor's skin as he breathes, slow and steady. Jordan reaches out and brushes his fingers across Taylor's ribs, watching the moonlight ripple across his fingers, shadows forming beneath them. Taylor turns his head to watch Jordan but doesn't move otherwise, not even when Jordan leans in and presses a kiss to the spot his fingers had been a second before. He's not sure what he's doing, exactly; making sure that Taylor's still there, maybe.

Taylor reaches out and interlaces his fingers with Jordan as Jordan kisses another light spot, just below Taylor's collarbone, and another, near his shoulder. The kisses are soft and dry, careful in the quiet night.

When Jordan stops and sits back, Taylor's dozed off, but he's got a little smile on his face. Jordan watches him breathe and settles in, curling up on top of the blanket beside Taylor. The light plays across them both, illuminating their clasped hands, and Jordan takes a deep breath, lets it out, and lets his worry go.


End file.
